Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic tape and method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
Magnetic recording media include tape-shaped media and disk-shaped media. Magnetic recording media in the form of tapes, that is, magnetic tapes, are primarily employed in storage applications such as data-backup tapes. To record and reproduce signals on a magnetic tape, the magnetic tape is normally run within a drive and the surface on the magnetic layer side of the magnetic tape and a magnetic head (also simply referred to as a “head”, hereinafter) are brought into contact and slide.
In the recording and reproduction, with repeated running in a state where there is a high coefficient of friction as the head slides over the surface on the magnetic layer side, the surface on the magnetic layer side may be shaved, generating shavings. The output will sometimes end up varying due to the spacing caused by the shavings (spacing loss). Such spacing loss may compromise the electromagnetic characteristic with repeated running. Accordingly, to prevent an increase in the coefficient of friction with repeated running, the conventional practice has been to add a lubricant to the magnetic layer surface or the magnetic layer. More specifically, lubricant has been coated (known as an “overcoat”) on the surface of the magnetic layer or the magnetic layer has been formed with a magnetic layer forming composition containing lubricant (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2008-243317, which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety).